It Came Upon a Midnight Clear
by Noelani618
Summary: As Valjean walked to the carriage, he wondered if on this same night, long ago, Joseph felt the same when a special child was entrusted to his care...a series of Christmas drabbles, Les Mis style. Featuring Valjean, Cosette, Thenardier, Javert, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! So RL has been keeping me super busy, but I was inspired by the Christmas season and had to write something so, tada, Les Mis Christmas drabbles! :D I based these little drabbles on the prompts from the lovely Ani-Maniac494's chirstianfanfic site on LJ. Her prompts are often a source for my muse so I thank her so much for posting them!**

**Anywho, I included the word prompts and the character who has the word below. Valjean and Cosette's drabble is 200 words since there are two of them, while Javert and Thenardier each have 100 words exactly in their sections.**

Word prompts:

**Lord Jesus** –Valjean and Cosette

**king** -Thenardier

**star** - Javert (duh!)

* * *

**It Came Upon a Midnight Clear**

* * *

**Valjean and Cosette**

Valjean picked Cosette up in his arms and the small girl beamed, wrapping her arms around his neck, the doll pressed between them.

As he walked to the carriage, he wondered if on this same night, long ago, Joseph felt the same when a special child was entrusted to his care. Did Joseph's heart suddenly sing with wonder, with love? Did Joseph comprehend the gift of Hope and Love that he and Mary held?

Embracing little Cosette close, Valjean did not doubt Jospeh had.

:::

She did not know who he used to be or where he had come, but for little Cosette it mattered not. The man was the kindest she had ever known, his touch gentle and warm, and his voice soft and sincere. And when he smiled and bade her not to be afraid, she wasn't.

The next day when the man read her the story of the Lord Jesus' birth and the angel who appeared to the shepherds and said, "_Do not be afraid_," she understood who the man was.

The Lord had sent her an angel and suddenly she was not afraid, not alone. She did not call him that, oh no. Cosette called him papa.

* * *

**Thenardier**

Thenardier was in a grand mood. In his pocket he held the fifteen hundred francs from the poor-rich philanthropist who had come to his inn. The old man had taken that good-for-nothing brat with him—Courgette, Collete, or whatever her name was. Fantine's illicit child. The Lark.

He watched with beady eyes as the old man and child disappeared into the carriage. There must be more, he concluded, for how else could the man have produced fifteen hundred francs from his coat?

The master of the house rubbed his hands together gleefully. Glory to the newborn King and pass the money purse!

* * *

**Javert**

The wind carried the singing of the bells from Notre Dame to his ears. Midnight Mass was beginning. It was officially Christmas day.

Javert sat back on his faithful horse, Gymont, taking a moment to consider the heavens. Which star did the Wise men follow to Bethlehem? How had the star pointed to the dwelling where the Christ was?

He shook his head, growling at his own foolishness. Those were a child's questions, not a man's. He had more pressing concerns.

Turning, Javert clicked his tongue and urged the dark horse into a trot. He had a convict to catch.

* * *

_"But the angel said to them, "Do not be afraid; for behold, I bring you good news of great joy which will be for all the people; for today in the city of David there has been born for you a Savior, who is Christ the Lord. This will be a sign for you: you will find a baby wrapped in cloths and lying in a manger." - Luke 2:10-12, NASB_

_:::_

**A/N 2: I realized after I wrote this that Cosette's part about not being afraid was awfully familiar, like I had read it elsewhere...I was right. Found the story after I was done. Rebecca-in-blue, I hope you don't mind that I used the same verse and the same idea! It wasn't intentional, I promise. It just...happened.**

**For anyone else, be sure to check out rebecca-in-blue's story "Obedience" for a wonderful, fluffy father/daughter story about Valjean and Cosette wherein I first read the comparison of Valjean's first words to Cosette and the angel's to the shepherds. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed and read the first set of drabbles! Last week of classes before the break! *dances* Come Saturday I will finally have time to answer everyone who reviewed. In the meantime, here is another set of three drabbles (because naturally the easiest fic writing occurs when I'm supposed to be working on that ten page research essay, lol), this time for three characters I have never written for: Marius, Eponine, and Gavroche. Hopefully they seem true to character.**

**Same format as before, with the prompts and the character name next to it and each drabble is 100 words exactly. And yes, these prompts are from Ani-Maniac494's lj christianfanfic site again, taken from last year's prompts. :) Enjoy!**

Word prompts:

**greenery** - Marius

**lights** –Eponine

**Nativity** - Gavroche

* * *

"For unto us a Child is born,  
Unto us a Son is given;  
And the government will be upon His shoulder.  
And His name will be called  
Wonderful, Counselor, Mighty God,  
Everlasting Father, Prince of Peace."

- Isaiah 9:6, NKJ.

* * *

**Marius**

Christmas morn dawned cloudy and gray. Marius was lost in thought, the invisible knife in his gut twisting because he could not remember celebrating this day with his parents, especially his father. The great man Marius never knew because of a lie.

He bowed his head, a stomach roiling, hands clenching into fists.

"Marius!" A fist thumped on the door. "We're meeting at Café Musain to celebrate. Want to come?" It was Courfeyrac.

Perhaps he missed the greenery and festivity of the mansion, but it was far better to spend the day among his friends than in the past.

"Coming!"

* * *

**Eponine**

The snow chilled her bare toes, making her walk faster, holding her ragged shawl tighter. She sped inside the Café Musain, joining the Les Amis who, like her, had no family to celebrate with.

"Here, Eponine," Marius handed her a pair of worn shoes. To her they were like the cinder girl's fairy tale glass slippers. "I found these for you."

"He got me a pair too!" Gavroche cried, proudly showing her the worn, but hole-free shoes.

"Couldn't have you running around barefoot, you rascal!"

The light of the candles dimmed next to Marius' smile.

She put on the shoes.

* * *

**Gavroche**

The other members of Les Amis watched in amusement as he paraded up and down showing them his new shoes.

Gavroche remembered passing the Nativity at the cathedral earlier and overhearing a priest say, "Unto us a Son is given; and the government will be upon his shoulder."

He reckoned it wasn't Enjolras the priest meant, but certainly sounded like the golden leader. Enjolras and his friends—Gavroche's friends—were going to change the world. The people were angry; they would rise against the king and his government.

"Vive le France!"

The Amis raised their glasses, shouting, "Vive le France!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :D**

**Joyeux Noël!**


End file.
